legend_of_the_five_rings_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider Sensei 1197
Imperial City, 5th day of the Month of the Horse (Akodo) Imperial College, evening The terrible heat of the day did not abate as the sun set, rather it deepened into a sullen mugginess that only served to increase the discomfort. Yasuki Terumasa was reclining in the bath, slowly soaking out the sweat of the day. He closed his eyes and relaxed enjoying the cool waters. “My sincerest apologies my lord, there is a monk at the gate wanting entry to the college.” The servant was bowed low in abject apology. Terumasa opened on eye and let out an ill tempered grunt “Give him a bowl of rice and send him away. If he pushes the point, give him some pickled vegetables too.” The servant stayed silent until the huge crab opened his eyes again “You’re still here. Why?" The servant broke out in a cold sweat “The monk said that is what would happen. He also asked me to tell you that he has been sent here by the Court of Education to assist the college in matters of theology…” the servant trailed off into terrified silence. Yasuki Terumasa sat with a start “Did he have any documents with him?” The poor servant who had begun to wonder what terrible deed he had done to incur the notice of so many samurai in one day bowed even lower and replied “He told me that he would present them to either yourself, Shosuro Beniha or the Otomo-sama." Terumasa heaved himself out of the bath and wrapped himself in a kimono “And the others are not here by any chance?” The poor servant who had now decided to move his family to Phoenix lands in the hope of peace and quiet replied “Neither of them are on the premesis my lord.” Terumasa nodded. “Alright, send him to the meeting room." Meisho smiled and walked into the courtyard. The torches flickered, sending all manner of unsettling shadows scurrying around the walls. His smile widened when he saw the gigantic Crab walk out. He bowed low “Yasuki Terumasa-sama, thank you for meeting me. My apologies, my duties as abbot of the temple of the Dark Fortunes kept me till later than expected.” Yasuki Terumasa nodded, his rage barely kept in check. “May I see your documents please?” his tone was barely civil. The Spider monk smiled kindly “Of course my lord Crab-sama.” He handed them over without any fuss. Aginst all Terumasa’s hopes, the documents were official and correct. “You will stay in the visitors rooms till we can arrange a proper room for you.” The large Crab turned on his heel and walked away. Meisho’s smile stayed on just long enough to see the Crab leave. He allowed himself to be shown to his temporary quarters. As he looked out into the night he smiled, not the kindly smile of a pleasant old monk. The smile of a cold hearted monster. “My lord. the college will remain safe.” He bowed his head in silent prayer for several moments before turning in for the night.